Will I always be alone
by peaches-xenon
Summary: Wendy is troubled by what she feels. Can Peter save her from her sadness? Will he understand the feelings inside him? Could he be truly ready to grow up? First story...Hope you like it :) Rated-T because I am paranoid.
1. Moonlight Perfection

**Well this is my first fanfiction ever...I wrote this a while back when I was bored, to be honest I was trying to write a fic for this show I like watching...so far it's not going too well...*sigh. Well I hope you like this story that has no real plot **** REVIEW!**

**Chapter 1-Moonlight perfection**

Wendy soared in the sky slowly, sighing when a gentle breeze caressed her hair. It was getting late but she was enjoying the setting sun's rays on her skin. A little way off someone was watching her in a tree. It was Peter Pan.

Peter had a funny feeling that he couldn't explain while he was watching Wendy, but there was something that made her more special than anyone he has ever known.

It was an emotion that he had never before felt. Little did he know that Wendy had the same feeling about him. The feeling of love. The reason why she felt so sad was because she thought that Peter would never feel the same about her because he has never known love before.

The crimson sun has almost completely set now so Wendy stopped flying and watch as the last glow of rays were gone then a single tear ran down her cheek.

Peter saw that tear and froze with worry.

Wendy then flew back down to the ground to cook dinner for the lost boys.

Peter rested his hands behind his back and stared up at the starry sky, he didn't understand what could possibly upset Wendy.

"Peter, dinner!" Wendy called.

He had to do something about it. He wanted Wendy to be happy.

At the table Wendy was trying to get the boys to eat with some manners but she wasn't smiling or laughing like she usually does, Peter couldn't help but stare at her all through dinner, wondering what he could do to make her happy like before.

The boys could also tell that something was wrong with Wendy, but they thought they were imagining things.

Late at night Wendy stole away from her bed to outside, she couldn't help but stare at the full moon alone in the sky, was that how she would always be. Alone.

Peter woke up and walked into the living room, he noticed that Wendy's bedroom door was open and in there was an empty bed.

"Where is she?" he thought and float up out of the tree hideaway.

That's when he saw her. A figure in the moon light her night dress gently blowing in the wind, her blank, perfect face glowing from the moon.


	2. Confusing emotions and mental breakdowns

**Hi! Since this story got a couple positive comments saying that they wanted me to post more I decided to write another chapter...it took me just over 4 months but here you go **** Thank you for liking my story and I don't know if I will write some more but please read and review. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2-Confusing emotions and mental breakdowns**

Peter's heart started to beat. Fast. As he placed his hand over his chest he felt his confusion growing and frowned.

_'Why is my heart acting strange again?'_ he thought _'Wendy looks so sad and yet...beautiful...wait... what?'_

As he processed that word _'beautiful'_ he wondered in astonishment why he thought that. It didn't make sense to the poor naive boy.

Peter turned his eyes to Wendy once again to see if he could figure out the puzzling feeling that is busting in his heart.

As he stared at her, he noticed and took in every detail of her face. The smooth, pale skin. Striking sapphire eyes that he could get lost in. (and did for several moments) Her dainty nose. Those supple, rose red lips. And the way her stunning brown hair swayed gently in the wind.

How strange. He never noticed these things before. Why now?

He never realised that he was steadily floating closer to Wendy and her still form. That was until he was just behind her and could smell her fragrance of raspberries and lilies due to the gentle breeze.

A strange combination and yet it suited her. Only her.

Peter was about to call out to her when he heard her murmur his name and it was filled with melancholy.

He froze once the next words were whispered "I love you."

His chocolate brown eyes widened incredible as his brain had trouble believing what he just heard.

_'L-l-love?'_ he stuttered silently in his mind. It is safe to say that Peter is most likely more than mystified right about now.

During the time that Peter was having a mental breakdown, Wendy was having her own, slightly more important, problems.

She confessed her love to Peter, although she was unaware of this fact. When she said it out loud for the first time a weight seemed to be lifted from her, then shortly replaced by a much heavier one.

_'As if I could gather the courage to say that to his face, he would probably shout at me and tell me that love means growing up, which he never wants to do.'_

Her eyes shifted towards the ground quite far beneath her feet. Wendy was trying not to sob hysterically. This was proving to be easier said than done.

Once the tears of sorrow start to fall they won't stop.

Peter finally started to breathe again. His heart was of course beating even faster in his chest and making him light headed.

Was he sure he heard right.

Love... Nope, his brain still doesn't comprehend.

Looking at the source of his predicament he saw something that made him freeze again but for a entirely different reason.

_'Is Wendy...crying?'_

A painful pang thumped inside him. A feeling of anger for what or who ever made her cry overcame him. *cough*his self*cough*

Then he was at a loss. What was he supposed to do to make her feel better?

His body moved on its own and he moved even nearer to the weeping girl. Slowly his arms encircled her waist and he drew her close to his chest.

She gasped. Was her mind playing tricks? She could feel arms around her and a warm breath tickling the back of her neck. The scent of dew and sunbeams filled her nose, giving her a sense of familiarity and dread as she guessed at the person who was still holding her tight.

The only person who was taller than her and could fly just as high as herself.

Peter.

"Don't cry Wendy." He softly muttered into her hair. "You should never have a reason to cry Wendy."

Her tears had already stopped from his previous actions. However, they were started once again as soon as he uttered those last words.

She tore from his embrace and soared away as rapidly as she could. Hot tears of embarrassment streaming down her exceptionally flushed crimson cheeks.

Peter was following swiftly and speedily behind her. Worry clear in his eyes.

**Will Peter catch up to her in time?**

**What could he possible say to her to quell her tears?**

**Will he ever figure out his mysterious feelings?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Review please XD (you know you want to~)**


	3. Gentleness and Bewilderment

**Yo. So yeah, another chapter. Yay. Thanks to **_**dreamergirl4eva**_**(my first reviewer), **_**JoeyJar99**_**(my second reviewer) and **_**Orangetails42**_**(my third reviewer)- Orangetail, when I read your review it made my smile and want to write this chapter so thanks...I think **** oh and fashiongirl23 thanks for being the first to favourite my story XD I am really happy about that! Now, ON WITH THE TALE!**

**Chapter 3- Gentleness and Bewilderment**

All thoughts of love flew away from Peter's head as he was chasing Wendy.

_'I don't understand'_ were his current thoughts, _'Why is she fleeing?'_

"Wendy!" he called to her. But she didn't slow or even turn at the sound of his voice.

The most likely reason for the blatant ignoring of Peter from Wendy is the fact that the blood in her head was pounding intensely, blocking all sound from her ears.

Also with the speed she was going at, Peter's voice would be barely audible in the rampant winds created by Wendy's urgency to lose him.

Though with her confusion she can't even think straight in the first place.

_'Did he hear me?'_ she franticly thought _'Please God, I really hope he didn't!'_

She couldn't face him. The poor innocent boy, she wished that he could understand the love she holds for him. Yet he will never trust anyone who loves him the same way she does. He told her himself. This is the source of her agony.

"How did she become so fast at flying?" he muttered under his breath. His concern grew for Wendy as she did not look like she was halting anytime soon. _'I need to catch up to her somehow'_ he hurriedly thought.

With that he quickly came up with a plan.

_'He hates me, I just know he does!'_ Wendy sadly thought. After that her speed started to decrease. She was exhausted. Anyone would be if they had to think of happy things while still in obvious distress.

Throughout her flight she just thought of her brothers and the way the wind caressed her skin and hair. The peace she had deep inside her heart, that was what she focused on. However, it was getting more difficult to reach her happiness. The feeling of despair was working its way into her heart.

How she could bear to fly in the first place was simply outstanding.

But this caused Peter to gain on her.

_'It's hopeless, he will tell me to leave and never come back!'_ with that last thought Wendy just simply fell. Tumbling down, heading into the treetops below.

_'Wendy?'_ Peter questioned in his head as he saw her speed decrease. He was not far from her now.

His heart jumped into his throat when he saw her fall. Pure panic was present in his eyes.

"Wendy!" he cried desperately before swooping down to try and catch her before she plunged into the branches that were getting steadily nearer.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. Throwing her arm on his shoulder and scooping up her legs on top of his other arm. Holding her securely to his body.

He slowed his descent and landed in the forest clearing below them.

Gently he set Wendy's feet onto the forest floor. Wendy then collapsed to the ground putting her face in her hands and violently sobbing.

Peter stared in bewilderment at Wendy. Then his face soften and he sat down before her.

"Wendy," he soothingly spoke, "Will you tell me why you are so very sad, please?"

He waited until her crying turned into gentle hiccups and her hands fell from her face. Her head was still hung in sadness.

Slowly he reached his hand to her chin and with his fingers brought up her face to his eyesight. She didn't have the strength to resist.

A few extra tears escaped from her eyes, he tenderly brushed them away with feather light touches from his fingertips.

Her eyes focused and she gazed into Peter's own. She saw no hatred in them. Only worry and confusion. Then he smiled. "Don't suffer alone little moon bird," he delicately whispered, "tell me you worries and sadness. I want to help you."

Now it was Wendy's turn for bewilderment. _'l-l-little m-moon b-b-bird'_ she stuttered in her mind. She blankly stared at Peter as she mulled those words over and over.

Peter tilted his head at her lack of response. His eyes travelled over her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and tears stained her cheeks. Her nose was pink from her sniffing excessively. And her lips were slightly apart and crimson-tinted. So kissable.

Whoa. Back up there. _''Kissable?' Really Peter,'_ he sarcastically thought, _'now you're even making up words. What does 'kissable' even mean?'_

However, his body seemed to be an entirely separate entity from his mind at the moment, as he slowly inched his face towards Wendy's.

Both lost in their own thoughts and musings.

The next scene should be good...

**What could possibly happen next? Take a guess.**

**;P sorry, cliff hanger. I'll save the next scene for chapter 4. XD**

**Please review.**


End file.
